


【高银高/授权翻译】雨季

by pearthery, uidmice



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/pseuds/pearthery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uidmice/pseuds/uidmice
Summary: 高衫视角的几个和银时的永恒的瞬间
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 7





	【高银高/授权翻译】雨季

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearthery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/gifts).



> 存个档，我只是翻译 
> 
> Monsoon Seasons by pearthery
> 
> [原文](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/70071222)戳
> 
> 哭了是真的……

°°°

高杉慢慢睁开眼，阳光暖暖的打在脸上。

已经快黄昏了，西斜的太阳穿过斑驳的树影，闪得他一下子睁不开眼来。他能听到有人在他头顶偷笑，气息打在他的额头上。这肯定不是假发，他想，假发从来不这样子笑的。他只会捧腹大笑，嘴巴张得贼大，笑得贼响。而他头顶的人笑得很收敛。

尽管假发总是一脸正经，他其实很喜欢当幕后黑手搞破坏。但这次这个恶作剧太蠢了，高衫想，假发肯定不屑于参与其中，更何况他正开心得在高衫身后和始作俑者说着什么，所以不可能是他。那个拿着毛笔在我脸上乱画的家伙，伸出明显营养不良的手腕还沾满了墨水的家伙，露着牙齿傻笑的家伙。而且，假发是一头黑发，不是银发。

“你找死吗！”高衫一翻身站起来，大叫。“他要害我，假发你怎么还坐在那儿！”

而好学生（假正经）假发这时却开始专心致志练起了书法。他面前端端正正摆着练字的纸，一张，因为松阳老师相信他不会写错而浪费纸张，和几支毛笔，其中少了一只，很明显是被松阳的那个奇怪野孩子拿走了。他的名字叫银时，不过高衫觉得叫他混蛋或者垃圾更贴切一点。

每次高衫想到松阳给这个惹人生气的小混蛋取了银时这么个好名字，都会感叹松阳真的很伟大。银时甚至不会写自己的名字，每次让他练字他都会睡过去，然后糊了半张纸。好吧，这么说确实夸张了点，他可能还是可以好好地握笔的。但如果你控制不住自己的笔法，握笔姿势正确有什么用呢？高衫实在不能理解为什么松阳每次都能容忍银时上课的时候在角落里睡成个猪样。

但这些都只是小高衫的脑内剧场。他眼前突然出现了一大坨墨水团团正朝着他的脸飞来，小滴的黑色液体就要滴到他的脸上。还有一些墨水正在随着银时挥动的手被甩出来，高衫确定至少有一点墨水飞进了他的眼睛里。他突然沉默下来，要怒了。虽然假发，甚至松阳老师，都会评价这时候的高衫本质上就是个抽』风的老头，但这都怪那个卷毛在乱挥毛笔！

高衫开始大叫起来。他不承认自己在生气。当然没生气了。他并不会因为很尴尬掉了面子这种事情生气，也不会被银时这种胜之不武的行为激怒，更不是为了维护他已经被墨水抹得脏兮兮的自尊。高衫只是很担心墨水滴到皮肤上会有不好的后果，可能会生病。他才不想英年早逝死于墨水中毒什么的，而且银时这种偷懒的行为会影响假发勤奋练字。

但他的担心有点晚。另一边的假发已经被洗』脑了，他最好的朋友在他最需要支持的时候已经稳稳地倒戈了。他开始复习起了今天课上教的历史人物，还在中间画起了白色小鸭子。

“高衫，武士不能逃避属于自己的战斗。”假发教授一边冷峻地说着话一边画出了今天最大的一只鸭子。他在这鸭子边上画起了一些火柴人配着火柴剑。“你应该战胜你对纹身的狂热，虽然你至今为止的战斗很失败，但我充分相信你可以独自战胜你的心魔的。”他完全无视高衫的怒视，把脸转了过去。

“高衫同学，他说的对。”银时同样假装深沉地说道。“你的纹身瘾正让家族蒙羞。我真是不忍心看你这样，今天我在大慈大悲地帮你呢。”他拿着毛笔凑过了脸来，脸上笑出了酒窝。一个傻逼可能会觉着这个笑容可爱又暖，但高衫不是傻逼，他看到了笑容下的狡诈。“只要用了这个特别的封印，我可以帮你重获新生。”

“帮我？”高衫的理智终于啪得一声断裂。他能感觉到墨水在脸上风干产生了干燥粗糙的质感。这一点都不舒服，更别提有用了。“你哪里在帮我？就是你害的！”他停顿了一下，“还有，谁他妈喜欢纹身？就你喜欢在我脸上乱涂乱画吧！呃啊，不要再涂我鼻子了！”

家教良好的小孩不应该这么大喊大叫，甚至不应该大声说话，但高衫觉得就算是他以前最不通情达理的先生也会原谅他现在的行为的，毕竟没有人可以忍受银时这张让人生气的脸。喔，也可能不对，毕竟那些学校里的老师都是一群自命不凡的老头，就是喜欢惩罚学生。

现在高衫作为一个不良少年离开了那所高贵学堂真是好事，不然他现在作出抓起假发的另一只毛笔然后扑倒银时的行为就有麻烦了。这里的学生都不是很注重教养的人。假发可以装一装，但所有人都知道好学生和假正经的学生是不一样的，所以他不算。

他们有麻烦了。当然他们里不包括假发，但包括高衫和银时，虽然是假发在他们打滚作一团的时候开始大声朗读绯句才引来了松阳。所以该怪谁呢，反正不是高衫的错，肯定是银时的错，都怪他最开始把墨水涂在他的脸上，然后——

高衫成功地在银时前额上画了个歪歪扭扭的圈；细碎带点黄的杂草粘在了他们的脸上，身上带着黑漆漆的墨渍和用毛笔打人戳出的乌青。高衫的手肘磨红了，而银时脸刮花了，和高衫脸上的乱涂乱画照相辉映。

松阳老师温柔地笑着，然后用拳头大力地锤了他们的头，把他们扔进了澡堂。他们的头直到坐进澡盆里的时候还在嗡嗡作响。

银时朝高衫弹水。

“都怪你。”高衫说。他发誓再也不要在银时身边睡着了。

°°°

私塾被烧的第二天，黎明显得苍白又无力。高衫是唯一醒着的人，迎接清晨，看着微弱的日光慢慢爬上焦黑破败的墙壁。

他背靠着残垣，无意识地看着日光在薄雾中缓缓移动。它极其缓慢地爬上了他伸出的腿，然后又到达了他缩到胸前的脚上的木屐尖，阳光颤抖着透明的手指附着灰烬。

高杉靠着外墙，曾经的大门咧着个大口。他看着光影交界线随着太阳的升起后撤。它慢慢爬上他的胸口，冷得发疼。他转过头看向地上铺着的地铺，学堂里的孩子们各个面容憔悴，蜷在被铺里。

“假发，”他叫道，吐出的气息像一缕烟。在房间中央的假发只是动了一下就继续呼呼大睡。

“早上了。”他又说。假发在睡梦中发出了几声嘟囔，翻了个身朝向了拉门，他的脸和红肿的眼皮暴露在了朝阳下。高杉想自己是不是应该跑过去把他弄醒。

一个疲倦的声音阻止了他。

“让他们睡吧。”银时说，拖着腔。他闭着眼。虽然和刚认识的时候相比银时已经长大了不少，但还是和以前一样懒，把手臂举在面前挡光。银时就是银时，除了挪动手臂他的姿势和他之前踢醒高杉换班之后睡着的时候一模一样。高杉朝他翻了个白眼，冷笑。

“呵，那你也让我睡啊。”

“你之前在睡觉？”银时在他自己的臂弯里嘟囔。“高杉同学，我不知道你在睡觉，还以为你一直在守夜呢。你怎么能这么不负责任呢妈妈桑会哭的哦。我就知道你们这种富家子弟不靠谱——”

银时一边哇啦哇啦地说着一边伸懒腰，结果被自己的口水呛到了。活该。高杉冷眼看着银时猛地起身剧烈咳嗽了起来。他叹了口气。

“你不让我睡，我凭什么让他们睡？而且已经早上了，我们也该准备上路了。”

“这很明显不一样。” 银时回嘴道。

高杉皱眉：“什么？”

“你是自己不睡觉，但他们……”银时顿了一下，把手交叠在自己竖起的膝盖上，声音轻了下去，犹豫了一下又快速接着说，“我们后面要走很长很长的路吧？别忘了他们可是群娇惯坏了的乡下混小子——哦别担心，高杉同学，即便如此论惯坏还是没人比得过你——后面的路会很长很累的，多睡一会儿能让他们之后少抱怨些。”

“你在说你自己么？”高杉漫不经心地反驳道。他想争辩，但现在事实确实如此。他们确实要上路了，要去别的村子，这里已经待不下去了。他还记得昨晚假发说的话：

> ‘村里人不会接受我们的，这场火灾让他们怕了。我们不能再在村子里待下去了，要去别的地方，这样会安全点。’

高杉不知道以后的路该怎么走。他们只能步行，但又能走多远呢？预见到的未来是哭喊。空洞的眼神，悲戚的喊叫，神情憔悴茫然——他还记得昨夜深入骨髓的恐惧。然后他们的脚会磨出水泡，腿会疼，浑身会痛，他们会在阳光下迷失。

他自己都不确定自己能不能坚持下去。他以前从来没有经历过这些。银时说得对。他们中没有一个人是准备好了的。一个都没有。没有人会准备好了的。除非——

“你好像很自信。你走过这么远的路么还是别的？”

银时扭过头看着他，把膝盖贴近胸膛，眼神呆呆的。“别的。”他回道。

“你这不算回答我。”高杉不满。银时不回话了，他开始活动自己的脖子，左边，右边，关节发出轻微的嘎达声，然后开始用手掌使劲的压按自己的手指，掰到极限时发出“咔咔”的声音。这样对指关节可不好。会让人握力变弱的。还会手指肿大。高杉想着。银时越掰越用力，甚至一次弄响了三根手指，呼了口气。

他还是没有回答，也是，他从来不回答。冷淡又疏远。他们永远是问的人，而高杉的好奇心渐渐膨胀，他好奇，他的好奇正在渐渐地变质，变成一种恐慌，一种让人隐隐作痛的恐慌，就像被黄蜂扎了像木桩钉进了胸膛像烟呛进了肺里像木炭踩在脚下。这只是种隐隐的恐慌，而不是那种——

“之前和松阳一起的时候，”银时低声说道，声音小到几乎听不见。他还是提起了他们努力回避的那个人。松阳。他们昨晚见到的松阳，赶着他们去睡觉，然后轻轻拉上了门。他们昨晚见到的松阳，被带走了，手被绑在身后。他们昨晚见到的银时，倒在地上，灰头土脸，拳头紧握。

“你知道的，那个人很强。”男孩继续说道，“之前只有我们两个人的时候，他居然让我们在树林里打地铺，你敢信？”高杉觉得有一层玻璃随着银时的话消失了。

“只要一想到走那种路，我现在脚都难受——当你在乡下野外的时候，到处都是草。而且有各种各样的颜色。绿的，黄的，红的，还有褐色的。可能世界上哪里也会有紫色的草。它们很尖。有一次我的内裤上沾上了草，扎地我蛋疼。”

高杉把头靠在了墙上发出轻微的声响。

“不过那时候遇到的农民都很不错，还会给松阳食物。我们吃了好多好多白米饭。如果那时候假发在，他可能以后再也不想做饭团了。”

银时屈起自己的两腿挠自己的脚腕。

“那时候松阳总是让我们过河。我甚至不知道日本有这么多条河。你说他是不是带着我在同一条河反复横跳？”

高杉哼了一声。“那可能是让你洗你的臭脚的唯一方法。”

银时像个怪胎一样狂笑了起来。他从床铺旁捡起了本来放在枕边的武士刀，起身也来到了屋外。他的脚步声很轻，但高杉还是能感觉到自己背后多了一个人的存在，很温暖。

这令高杉想起了以前他们一起偷溜出去的夜晚，那些已经抛在脑后了的过去。那些夜晚的经历不差，甚至可以说是很不错，虽然高杉自己是不会承认有银时在身边的感觉很好。

以前真好。真想回到昨天之前。那些日子里高杉觉得自己就像日光下被泉水滋润的小树苗。

但是现在，有松阳的过去已经随着私塾的一场大火消失了，他们又无家可归了，只能怔怔地望着对面松树林的另一侧，但现在松树也已经被砍光了，只剩下光秃秃的树根上附了一层薄薄的灰。高杉不觉得这能给他带来任何慰藉。

昨晚难以入睡，更惧怕醒来，因为醒来就会意识到草地上的血迹和掉落在皮肤上的白色焦灰并不会如梦里的事物一样随着夜晚消失，一切都是真实的。很多事情高杉都希望不是真实的，比如消失的松阳，冰冷的空气中弥漫着的恐惧，同窗脸上的泪痕，乌青，烧伤。

高杉记得昨天找到银时的时候，他正无力的丢了魂似的倒在地上，手腕上留着可怖的蓝色淤青，脸上湿湿的。当时很暗，但他还是看到银时的眼睛在月亮下闪着淡淡的泪光，还有他脖子上的血光，在火光下隐隐可见。

“我们会找回松阳老师的。”高杉说道，或者这只是一个咒语，他们已经不停念了上千遍了。他突然又回到了现实，“不过，其他的学生——他们还没准备好上路。”高杉想，虽然这不会阻挡我们前进，但阻碍还是太大了。

“哈？别担心，”银时说，“我来教你们。”他轻快地呼了一口气，形成了一团水汽，又消散了。“我会成为你们人生中最棒的老师。我们可以每天都吃团子而不是一个月一次。”

“你只会成为最不靠谱的老师，”高杉泼冷水，“没有人会信任一个带着血腥味和焦味的人的。”

“这是我的新香水味好嘛，高杉同学。女士都喜欢又酷又刺激的东西，你懂吗？哦，等等，我忘了你是不会懂的，毕竟你从来不是个行动派。”

“你在她们眼里就是个小孩，你个傻逼。”高杉回嘴道。他现在已经习惯了银时这愚蠢的习惯了。每到事情变得过于严肃，银时就会开始像个小丑搞笑，让人火大。不过这次高杉决定放过他。虽然可能从结果来看，他每次都放过了他，不过他乐意。

“话说回来，现在我们可能已经不能被叫小孩了。那你想干嘛就干嘛吧。”

银时又笑着凑了过来，用手肘拱了拱他。他的手紧握着那把武士刀。看着这一幕，高杉又莫名想打人，尤其是看到银时白白的指关节还有沾了血的手指紧紧握着刀柄，那把该死的刀，松阳的刀，让他胸膛里什么剧烈跳动了起来。

“高杉同学，你知道吗？你本质上永远是个长不大的孩子。”

高杉什么话都没说但银时不以为意。他低下了头，红眸带着倦意，在地平线被日出点亮的一瞬间悄悄地合上了眼。

他们就这么沉默地坐着，高杉看着太阳慢悠悠升到半空中，银时靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

°°°

“你呢？”他一醒来就听到辰马说话，声音像隔着一层窗帘一样模糊不清，“你以后想做什么？”

现在是傍晚，高杉猜测。或者是早上，或者是正午，或者是午夜最有可能有埋伏的最危险的几个小时。不好说，因为他的头发被绷带缠住挡住了他的视线，还有一些淤泥和别的什么一起沾着。

高杉皱了皱自己的鼻子，缠着额头的绷带下一脸怒容。这绑绷带的手法干净利落，看得出绑的人手很稳。但绷带上却沾了血和他的汗，说明绑的人丝毫不在意让高杉的脸变得脏兮兮的。那个智障。可不可以讲点卫生。

“我不知道。”银时粗着嗓子回答道，有点刺耳，“你觉得我是会想未来的人么？”

“说的是呢啊哈哈哈。不过不觉得这种完全不考虑以后怎么办的活法很蠢么啊哈哈哈？”

高杉听到了一声很响的拍打声，和一声更响的惨叫。

“啊！好吧！我错了！你今天好暴力啊，白夜叉？你怎么了啊哈哈哈？”

“我让你知道什么叫暴力——” 银时嘟囔。辰马这次叫得更大声了。

“好了好了啊哈哈哈，我不…我错了！我真的错了！”

“我让你知道错——”

高杉开始奇怪假发去了哪儿，为什么要把他留给两个笨蛋。

“道歉也可以，得有诚意。”银时说道。“给你两条路。一，现在就下地狱然后用你在地狱的余生忏悔……”

“凭什么啊？！”辰马嚎叫，“为什么是我啊？我没做什么坏事啊。你还打了我两次呢。两次！两次比一次多一次，你得对我的乌青负责啊呜呜呜！”

“二，”银时漫不经心地接着说，“你去跟笨杉说是你喝了他的养乐多。”

他们现在征用的这栋破房子虽然无法起到任何掩护作用，不过相比起睡在倾盆大雨里，现在这个漏着水的屋顶就显得亲切不少。高杉的鬼兵队两天前回来的时候，好几十人重伤，现在他们躺在潮湿的木板上，身上都是血，到处缠着绷带，咿咿呀呀地呻吟着。

假发出去了。他肯定有什么重要的任务。可能在做计划。他总是在做计划。他已经好久没给队员包扎过了——他最近太忙了。高杉想念那些受伤醒来自己是干干净净的日子，自己的武士刀也会被擦洗掉上面的血渍和内脏。该死的银时以为把伤口缝起来然后用绷带包裹起来就够了，他以为泥土会很自觉地脱落。好吧，虽然这些泥渍干了之后确实会自己脱落，但是他们在打仗，他们没有时间等这该死的泥土自己脱落，还要担心感染的风险。

该死的银时是个傻逼。他的主意总是很糟糕，照顾人的态度也很差，他写的字依然惨不忍睹，好像在雨里冲过了一样。

高杉并没有想他的养乐多。他的眼角也没有因此抽动。

“…那个卖养乐多的女士应该还没走远…”辰马悄悄地说，“我借你300日元，你去买一条新的，大家都不会死了。”

“不可能。”银时悄声回答道。“食品的价格在战争中会不停涨的，而且她肯定会以’给一个充满了臭男人的营地送货’的理由多收我钱的。”

“让她提前揍扁自己的鼻子就好。”辰马提出建议。“不过，哇，金时你居然记得我之前解释的通货膨胀？还有钱？啊哈哈哈，这真是少见。等等，你是不是每次都是装作没有兴趣但其实听的很认真？？嘿，如果你现在再说一个我之前解释过的事情，我就再给你300！”

本来就是，高杉想，银时平时总是装得漫不经心。他很好奇辰马为什么要对银时这么提出这种承诺。他确定辰马会后悔的。

“哈？”银时开始思索起来。

“不过，说起我之前提到的——”辰马话还没说完，气氛一下子有点凝结。

“不行。”银时说。

“你可不可以好好想想再回答？”辰马不肯放弃地继续坚持——坚持什么，高杉不知道，也可能他知道但不想承认罢了。对面的男人难得得安静了下来，高杉明白，每次他不确定的时候，他的声音都会变软，沙哑，就像在回避，就像被伤害了。高杉把自己眼睛闭得更紧了，好像这样他就能听不见辰马话中的悲伤。

银时没有说话。他的呼吸声这时显得刺耳，然后又一阵衣物摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是银时用他愚蠢的，充满歉意的手拍了拍辰马的肩膀。高杉不知道什么能比这种时候的沉默更糟。

“金时。”辰马叫他，不带平时的笑意。

“我要留下来。”银时回答。高杉感到有一股视线落在自己身上，落在前额的绷带，落在胸前正在结痂的伤口上。“我不能走。”

“哎，金时！”辰马语气里满是遗憾，“那我也不能给你钱了。”他苦笑了起来。

高杉最后终于在辰马走了之后彻底清醒了过来，睁开了眼。

“终于醒了，睡美人？”银时打着哈欠，重重地靠上了身后的墙壁，同时放下了手中的剑。

“滚。”

银时仰起头靠在了墙上，露出了一截脖子，不再理会他。只剩下高杉盯着他疲惫的睡脸。有一小部分的他想挖出银时的眼睛，然后揍上他叛徒的嘴脸。可能这样，这个人就可以跟着辰马离开了。身边的地上放着一小瓶酒，高杉抓起瓶子一口闷完。然后他大步走向了屋外。

°°°

高杉在日出前醒了，夜晚像个老朋友一样逗留，像纸上、脸上的墨水印子，黑暗的天空在被点亮，而遥远的星星还在闪烁着。他的喉咙很干，甚至吞咽都会疼，好像身体某些部位已经变得血肉模糊。他悄悄地起身下床。

在甲板上，远处的地平线可望不可即，夹在红日和海的中央，变得细而脆弱，又锐如刀刃。

昨晚，船已经缓缓驶向目的地，现在，他已经可以看到摩天大楼竖在晨雾之间，玻璃窗的反光成为了一千只眼睛，无言又愚蠢地看着他们的到来。他们就要抵达江户了。

高杉站在船舵旁，后来银时也来了，可能是一秒，一分钟，或是一小时之前——他已经记不起来了。

银时说了一些事。他很严肃也很安静，这很少见。他的手在几个月走访各地的过程中长出了不少老茧，还晒黑了不少。他犹豫着，伸出手握住高杉。

右手被银时握住的刹那，高杉的耳边响起了白噪音，沉入他跳动的血管——他的脊椎颤抖着咯咯响，骨头的关节在隐隐作痛，他的内在已经千疮百孔。

时间可能会提前在他身上流光，高杉盯着水面，看着日光不停地蒸煮着海水却始终无法打碎着平面。他累了。

他好累。

°°°

银时眼睛开开合合，眉头微锁。他的右手正紧扶着高杉的肩膀，手肘上靠着高杉血淋淋的脖子，左手用力地摁在高杉的胸膛上，蠢兮兮的。“我们可能就是出生在那种幼稚星座之下的吧。”

他的嘴角露出了一个挖苦的微笑，继续说道，“不过这倒也不糟。”

说这种话一点都不像他，但可能只是高杉太久没有和银时坐在一起说过话了。高杉已经忘记了当年的银时是怎么在营火边笑的，怎么给他绑绷带的，又是怎么掰起手指用力让关节发出声音的。他已经不再熟悉沉默着的银时站在自己身后的感觉了。但这可能只是自欺欺人罢了。

当时银时的脸朝向地面，脸上泪水划过的情景就这么烙印在了瞎掉的左眼，成了一段胡乱刻进了视网膜的记忆，但还不仅仅是这样。高杉还记得：246胜，247败，一条丢失的养乐多，踱过的上百条河流，五颜六色的草，一次小小的胜利，银时的额头上被画上了一个歪歪扭扭的圆。他们兜兜转转走过了一圈。阳光从倒下的废墟后探出头，一道阴影线打在了灰烬上，瘦小无力，但还有着生机。

“你别在我闭上右眼前，再给我看到那张…丧气脸。”高杉说。

很久以前，在松树林后有一所私塾，高杉每次睡醒都会看到银时的笑颜。那笑容明媚又温暖，有事还带着奚落的意味——嘴唇包围着白牙，脸蛋因为笑皱成了一团团。现在，银时终于又笑了。他的眼睛湿着。他的脸上带着擦伤和血。他的手臂很温暖。

高杉最后一次睡着了，在江户的蓝天下，身后建筑的废墟如同松树林一样环绕着他。

高杉慢慢地睡着了。银时的手握着他肩膀，很暖。银时脸上的污渍就像墨水印，视线最后落在他露出的微笑，眼睛。好像已经过去十年了，而他们终于回家了。这就够了。他已经做得足够了。

照在脸上的日光，很暖。


End file.
